Underappreciation
by Licking Pennies
Summary: Well, this fic revolves around Uriko, Kenji, and my OC. He's my most interesting one yet. it's a tale of love, ruthlessness, and hurt. Check it out and review!
1. Underappreciation

My god, my life is filled with firsts, and this is just another one of them. This is my first Bloody Roar fic, and it's been a while since I've played, but I've recently boned up (Hey, don't laugh) so here it goes. Just know that it will NOT BE ACCURATE because of MY OCs. Jut know I don't own Bloody Roar, any of them. Ok? Here it comes, shoved down your throat! Oh yea, and it's NOT GOING TO BE ACCURATE! Most likely…

Under-appreciation

Well, everyone knows the weirdo scientist Bazuzima, right? Heh, for the past thirteen years he's been taking care of a little baby boy he found who was too small to remember anything, except his own ragged crying. He named the boy Yujima. Partly because he found it funny that it rhymed with his last name cause Bazuzima is his last name you know… but also because he had ham and eggs for breakfast. What's that got to do with it you ask? I don't know. Anyway, the kid learned much, through all those years with his 'father'… as he called Bazuzima. He was blindingly intelligent… and blindingly weird and rude like his caretaker, too. He had his own flair to the way he acted, and his caretaker loved him for it. He picked up things he wanted to do, also. Like guitar, soccer, sleeping in trees… hiding in trees… and eating girl scout cookies. He loved girl scout cookies. Life was good… except for the fact that he hated school… let's observe.

"Dad, you know I'm smarter than the teachers! Don't make me go…" came the blunt, loud, invading voice of Yujima, as he ran a hand through his shoulder length neon red hair. It was spiked, and a little cowlick spike could be seen.

"Nooo! You're going to that school, and that's that! New or not!" Bazuzima sat cross-legged in his chair, like an iron monk.

"They'll al laugh at me! You know I'm energetic!" Yujima was throwing his best arguments at him… I guess…

"More like retarded…" mumbled Bazuzima…

"What! Those is battlin' words!" and he leaped at his father as they playfully wrestled on the floor…

Then Bazuzima and his 'son' calmed down a bit as they both sat Indian style on the floor. It was pretty much their morning ritual to expend extra energy. Now, when they were nice and tired out for a bit, Basuzima stood up, one hand in his pocket, as he held a bowl of cereal in the other. He held it out to his curious son, who began to eat it, as Bazuzima was beginning one of those important speeches of his he always told his son.

"I think I know what's bothering you, and I don't think it's that big of an issue. You should happily embrace your differences, because that's what makes yooooou….. YOU! Besides, who wouldn't like anyone who can do… this?" and of course, he unleashed that there zoanthrope power. Oh yea, full chameleon exposure, baby!

Yujima grumbled "Easy for you to say, dad… you don't go to SCHOOL, with NORMAL PEOPLE!"

He reverted back and growled to his son "Get your ass in the car, will ya?"

Yujima was saying things to himself as he jumped in the passenger's seat. Bazuzima jumped in the drivers seat, and started up the car, giving a mad laugh, and shooting off like a big, four wheeled rocket. The boy would've been surprised, IF his father hadn't driven like this every freakin' day they go somewhere. Once they got near the school, damn near everyone was staring at this junky car that was flying down the road. Make it so bad, Bazuzima was driving with his feet, as he was having some ramen for breakfast. Yujima stopped the car before they slammed into anyone, or something'…

"Well, good luck with your first day… oh wait! I know what'll help you!" His father reached in the back, with his ramen resting ON his back, to which he then flipped back over, as the ramen cup bounced and landed on his chest.

Bazuzima held out a Gibson SG body guitar to Yujima. You could tell, it was the expensive one. He even had it customized with a built-in amp.

"Well, thanks, dad. I can play while I'm there! See you after school!" He sounded happier already.

When he stepped out of the car, quite a few eyes were on him, but not all. He then turned on the built-in amp, and began a solo which got everybody's ears twitching, as he made his way to the door… then the principal stepped in front of it, looking quite red and angry, as the solo continued to tear through the kids bonds of oppression, insecurity, and self-doubt.

"What's with that anti-establish mental music! Cut that off!" and he eyed Yujima's guitar…

"But…" that's all he could get out before the principal grabbed at his guitar.

The first thing that came to his mind was bash the principal in the head… and that's pretty much what he did. No kidding! He did! Then he ran away, through the hallways of the school as fast as he could. He rushed past scores of people, whizzing past lockers, with his guitar held high, and surprisingly it was not broken. His guitar was held high as he tried to make an escape, and surprisingly, he did, just by turning a corner. He then walked up to a teacher, and showed her a schedule…

"Can you point me in this direction? I can't find this room…" He had a hopeful look on his face as he leaned lightly on his guitar.

"Why, this is my room!" the lady happily answered.

He nodded, and headed inside, giving a slight sigh to the task of having to sit in… uuugh… 'school'. The teacher turned around to him, as he walked into the class after her.

"Introduce yourself please…" she was a nice lady, really. You could tell.

Well, this is a sight, huh? A short little spiky red haired kid. Correction… bright red. He was also wearing a stiff collared martial artist's jacket, though it had palm trees and drinks on it, and he was wearing his wave print hakama pants. Basically those wide legged martial arts pants. Oh yea, with a guitar at his side. So, how do you think he looked to the class? He decided to lightly lean on hi guitar again, mostly because he felt kind of queasy, because he really wasn't a public speaker type guy…

"Hello… my name is Yujima… Yujima Bazuzima…" he really didn't even have much to say, either.

He was thinking more about playing something, so he took his guitar into his arms, like it was a beautiful woman, and started off with what would've been an awesome song, but he was looking for virtousic playing like Jimi Hendrix, or Stevie Ray Vaughn. His built-in amp's setting buttons had been pushed when the principal got beaned, so it didn't sound good, because the distortion was higher than normal. He had a Alien Ant Farm/Sugarcult sound to his guitar, instead, so it sounded like a mashed up bag of food processors. Everyone in the class laughed at him, as his face turned almost as red as his hair.

He slumped over his guitar, all the way, looking like he was touching his toes, as his hair lightly brushed the floor. The Teacher gave a soft reassuring smile, and took him to his seat, patting him on the back and suppressing her laughter….

"Here's your seat… behind Naname and Uriko…. I just noticed… you're the only guy in this row…"

He nodded sadly, and stood his guitar up against his desk, as he just sat there, having no book bag and all… yea, Bazuzima really didn't press the issue of book bags… oddly enough. The teacher said to take out paper and a pencil early on, to which he just raised a brow, and gave a deep sigh. He looked to the left of him. That guy looked bummed too. Then to the right… that guy looked super straight-faced… but it's worth a try, I guess…

He tapped the guy to which he turned around and gave him a sharp look "Uhhh… can I borrow a pencil and some paper…?"

The boy sneered without looking at him… "Look, Bazuzima… Yujima… I don't like you very much."

Uriko snapped around, from the very first seat in the row, and she called "What's your problem? Just let him borrow the stuff, Kenji…"

He scoffed a little "I'm sorry, Uriko, but no. 'Sides, we keep talking, we get in trouble."

Uriko reached in her little book bag, and pulled out some paper and a pencil, and said to Naname behind her "Hey, could you pass this to Yujima?"

She nodded and passed it back, and when Yujima got it, he happily nodded to Uriko and started on his work. Once the teacher started asking questions out loud, though… that's when he shined. She was asking normal stuff at first, and Yujima was just quickly shooting out advanced answers at a rapid rate. She could hardy believe it! He's a freakin' genius! Of course, we knew that. Then she started asking college-level questions. He was shooting those down too, and getting dirty looks from all the dudes. Especially Kenji. The girls were just looking at him with an omni-surprised look on their faces. 'Cept Uriko. She gave him the thumbs up. He couldn't help but give a laugh. The teacher stepped it up to theoretical questions, which she had to think five minutes to come up with each one. He would take a minute to think of the answer, looking like he's totally goofing off the whole time. He was right though. She couldn't really argue with that. She eventually gave up, and everyone went back to work.

The day was going quick for him. In each class he'd sit there and eat something. Well, except for first period, 'cause he liked Ms. Nomura. She was nice, and didn't get snappy with him when he proved he was smarter than she was. Well, now he was at lunch time, finishing off his lunch. The almighty sandwich. Mmm…. Steak with A1 sauce… my god… anyway, he sat with the only friend he had… and unfortunately, her little friend, who was his on-bad-terms associate, sat with her. The tension at the table was pretty damn thick, really…

"So, how did the rest of your classes go today, Uriko?" Yujima politely asked…

Uriko started out nice enough… "Oh, they went fine. Kenji was complaining about you, ya know… Says you're a crackpot's son, so you're a crackpot…"

"…Can't… be… serious… Kenji, you wanna tease me and my father, hmmm? Wanna fight 'bout it?" Yujima was pretty much serious about it.

Kenji, who was looking very serious, said coldly "It wouldn't be fair. You may be book smart, but you are purely a simpleton."

Soon as he said that, there was a loud crash, and many men flew into the cafeteria through the windows, with baseball bats and brass knuckles. Yujima jumped up, and ran straight at one, wanting to let out his anger on him. The guy swung at him with a baseball bat, and he jumped quickly in the air as the guy momentarily loss track of him, then noticed he was perched on his bat. Yujima jumped again, lifting his knees to his chest as he did, and just powerfully front dropkicked the guy in the face. He slammed into the wall as Yujima got up, and ducked a swing for his head. As he did, he put his hand on the ground, and pulled a leg scissors on the guys' shins so his knees slammed into the ground. The guy screamed out in pain, and from the leg scissors, Yujima whipped around the other way into a handstand, and bent over backwards, as his foot cracked the top of his head. Yujima kicked up to a standing position and looked around… Where was Uriko? Kenji was… slashing through the guys with a butter knife… at a speed so fast he could barely see it. WHAT THE HELL? Yujima ran towards Kenji, grabbing his guitar from his chair, and smacking a guy solidly out of the way as he made his way there.

"Kenji, where the hell is Uriko?" His voice powerfully rang out through the cafeteria.

He was looking around for her… then he spotted her in the clutched hands of a short, yet muscular man with bright blue spiky long hair crammed under a white barkers' hat to go with his white suit. His eyes could not be seen, but Uriko uselessly trying to break free, as she kicked at him was easy to see. Every kick he blocked with his thigh, easily, and after a while he violently shook her…

"Stop resisting, I need you unharmed. Stop or I'll kill your friends." his voice was cold and truthful. Eerily clear, too…

Uriko stopped and called out "Guys, forget about me… just as long as you two are still alive!"

With that, the man just powerfully walked out of the cafeteria entrance like a silent breeze. Yujima was about to run after the guy, but Kenji grabbed his shoulder, and shook his head.

"What the hell? Why can't we go follow that big bastard?" he slapped Kenji's hand off of his shoulder.

"Stealth is a lot better than busting into a place, you dumb oaf." Kenji's words did have meaning, you know…

"Fine. Let's go." Yujima agreed, but flipped him off anyway, and they began to stalk the man…

End of Ch. 1

Well, if I get any readers, I hope you all like it. The second chapter will be quite important, and pretty freakin' awesome, to boot. Well, this being my first Bloody Roar fic, I think I might have done a pretty good job. Anyway, I'll let you al go, my friends… see ya.

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


	2. Who Owns Who

You guys know what I own and don't own. Yea, I don't on the Bloody Roar characters, but my characters I do own.

Under-appreciation: Who Owns Who

Yea, as I noted, last chapter, Yujima and Kenji were stalking the man in the nice white suit, who now had Uriko over his shoulder, as he walked through back alleyways, nobody hearing her, too busy in their everyday lives, and routines. The city is a huge cruel place, that never offers help, as it's easy to see here. At least her two friend were tailing this man, in an attempt to get her, though Yujima didn't know how tailing him would do anything. He just preferred jumping on the man and beating his ass. He decided to stick to the plan though, seeing as he didn't want to get into a slobber-knocker with Mr. Supa-I-Whoopa-Yo-Ass-Ninja... The man stopped off at a pawn shop, and had a conversation that neither of the two bothered to go listen to... then with all the stalking, they finally arrived at a rather lavish mansion-like house... yea, Yujima's mouth hung wide open, amazed at a structure quite like this.

"Damn... look at this place..." As they sat around the corner, Yujima caressed the walls, with a look of wonder...

"Shut up and... ouch! You're guitar neck is poking me in the ass. Get that thing back." Kenji moved up a little to escape it.

From here, the boys climbed this huge place, neither one of them being afraid of heights, and came in through an open window. The room they went into was bright and festive, with a huge, lavish bed, skillfully crafted mirrors, beautiful carpeting, a huge screen TV, and Xbox 360, and PS3 (Yup, ain't even out yet, too.) and so much more... it makes you wanna say "I'm gonna be friends with this guy just to go into his room." Now, I could give you the long version of what Yujima persuaded Kenji to help him do to this room, but I really don't wanna make myself angry, or sad, or anything else. So i'll just say this. That room is never going to be the same again.

"Hah hah! Glad you stowed some of his suits in your bag, Kenji. We can make some money now." Yujima and Kenji walked through the halls with a nonchalant air, as Yujima was munching on some Samoan girl scout cookies he found in there.

"Shhh you boob. We might get caught if you keep talking." Lucky there was a voice of reason for the two, huh?

The man in the white suit and barker hat however, walked into a huge dark room, and it smelled and looked pretty gross. You'd think it's the dungeon, but he said, and I quote:

"Ahhh, I do so love this living room more than the formal one... don't you, Bahn?"

Now who was Bahn you ask? Across the room, sitting in a rusty old chair, was this boy, with really long blonde hair, which went down to the bend of his knees, dressed in a golden school uniform (Ohhh, so not standard issue!) to match his hair. He looked very feminine, as his bright green eyes slowly trailed up to the man, and then the girl on his shoulder...

"Vic, who is that on your shoulder?" Bahn's voice was airy and frail yet dark and depressing, like a feather of a raven would be viewed.

The man hung up his hat and ran a hand through his purplish-blue hair, grumbling "Don't call me Vic. My name's Jexter, you know that, Bahn..."

He sighed deeply as he spoke "Sorry...Jexter, who is that young woman across your shoulder?"

Jexter threw Uriko on the floor, with great force, as to knock her out, then he looked at Bahn, and gave a light smile "My sweet, 'tis your birthday present. In a manner of speaking. Happy 17th."

You see, Vic Jexter loved this boy. It wasn't too far out, but it wasn't to close either. He wasn't ashamed to hold the boy... to kiss him... to sing to him. No fear of what would come of this relationship. He knew the boundaries, the risks, everything. Bahn was sweet, supporting, understanding, and also kind of out of place in the underworld... though he had no funds for him or his family. That's how he met him. Bahn tried to do what he just wasn't cut out for... and Jexter saved him before he was taken down. That is why this boy lives in this mansion with him.

Bahn rose out of his chair, making his way across the room to Jexter "What do you mean? You couldn't have taken her just for me, could you? Tell me more..."

Once he made it to him, Jexter took Bahn into his arms, and began to speak slowly "Well, you see... i'm going to make the biggest score of my life, off this one girl. The government wants her. Many private bidders want her, but their bids, though in the millions, are far too low. The gov't is putting up an unreal amount of cash for her. Before they get her... she will be yours for whatever you wish, Bahn. Even if that is nothing."

"But..."

"But nothing, Bahn. Take her, before I decide to chain her up in here. Be her lifeline." He said this with a little force, to cement the command, I guess.

Bahn nodded, his long, beautiful (Yes, that's the word.) hair flying with it, as he carefully picked Uriko up, and ran off to his room with her. Jexter just gave a soft smile as he watched him... now, what happened was Bahn laid Uriko down on his bed, and laid down too, quite tired, and deciding to take a nap. Yet, before he dosed off, he couldn't help but lean over and look into into Uriko's face... how lovely she did look... and actually pretty peaceful, too... he put his hand to her head, and slid it down her ponytail braid, playing with the end, with a soft smile on his face...

"Wow... sleep well... i'll keep you safe..." He nodded coolly, then laid back, ready to take his nap.

By now, Jexter was in the middle of more business, as he sat across from a client right now... he was there for the purpose of helping harbor the 'package'. Pretty much, this little alliance is all about money, respect, and dominance.

"I'm tellin' ya Shenlong, the government is going to shove out so much, there will be no problem getting a pay-off that will keep all of us ridin' high. So, want a beer?" Jexter was lounging in the formal living room now, talking across the coffee table to his client.

"Sure, sounds good. So, what do you exactly want me to do, Vic?" He ran his fingers swiftly across the table...

"Jexter, please... I only allow one person to call me that, and that's when i'm not so worked up. What I want you to do is protect that girl from being taken from us." He snapped his fingers as he said this, a butler coming with two bottles on a tray.

"You want one, or two? I really don't need mine..." Jexter threw Shenlong a curious look.

Shenlong gave a casual glance at the bottles, then whistled "No, i'd prefer to have a drink with ya."

The two took their beers in hand, raised 'em, and tapped 'em together, both of them having their congratulatory drink. You know, if I was gonna get paid that much, i'd have a beer too. Anyway...

Back to Yujima and Kenji. Oh yea, they were in trouble. What do you mean? Well, they ran into their first obstacle. Not just any obstacle, though. Now, it was a zoanthrope. This one was quite different. They found it in a dark and bloody walled room. It was unique in quite a bit of ways. The most obvious was that Yujima and Kenji couldn't tell what this thing was. It was basically a big black beast. This thing also walked like its' ankles were super-fucked. It seemed to be in its' transformed state forever, too. That's enough details on their foe, let's get to the fight.

It started out with Yujima climbing up a wall on the side, and Kenji coming in for a flying kick. The beast simply swatted Kenji away, but Yujima jumped on its' back, which made it start fumbling for its' back, as the thing painfully stomped around. This gave Kenji the opportunity to teleport directly in front of the creature, and deliver a new technique, which he struck the creature in the chest, forehead, shoulders and stomach with five hand seals, as he mumbled a mantra. Once he was done, he jumped back, quickly.

"Quick, Yujima, off of it!" Kenji was sure hoping it would work the way it should...

Yujima jumped off of it with a distance boost thanks to a powerful downward punch into the creatures' head. Then, it crumpled to the floor as red electricity crackled on it, around it, and through it... it was roaring out harshly in pain, and no doubt Kenji knew their presence was given away... but Kenji started to try to use the second part of the attack. He started moving his arms and fingers like he was pulling strings and the electricity did turn into strings, and he started to slowly make the creature beat itself down. Right cross, uppercut, elbow to the gut... then there was a problem. The creature started to move on its' own, and Kenji started to crumple to the ground. Yujima looked from the beast to Kenji, then back again.

"Heh... it beat me... I used too much energy... you gotta beat this thing..." Kenji gave a weak smile and a nod, then passed out.

"Ah damn. Fine, take a nap on me! Here I go!" He yelled out, as he ran up to the beast.

He ducked a powerful right swipe from the beast, then jumped into the air, and flipped, smashing his heel on it's head. It stumbled a bit, but caught his ankle in the process, and swung him around into the wall to the right. It still didn't let go, either. 'Cause it threw him across the room into the far wall. Yujima got up, with a groan, and charged again, then ran along the wall, until he could stop, in mid-run, and be right beside the atrocity, on the wall. He then shot off of it, powerfully tackling the beast, while bursting into his zoanthrope form. Once both of them hit the ground, he started pimpslapping him, except with a tightly balled up fist. Blood began to pour from his fist, and the beast's head. It got it's wind back, as it tried to stab him in his gut, but Yujima rolled to the side, grabbed his claw, and climbed on it, then he stood on it, and stomped on the broad side, to pretty much break its' paw or whatever you could call it. It screamed out in pain as it jumped to it's feet, making Yujima fall on his ass.

The beast came down with a hammer fist, which hurt the top of his head, and spine since he was sitting up. Though his vision was blurred, and blood dripped from his lips, due to the powerful bite his tongue received from the blow, he managed to do a leg scissors, which tripped the creature and knocked it on it's back. Yujima then jump kicked up, then jumped as high as he could, kinda slowly barrel rolling too, so that when he touched the ceiling, he was crouching on it, directly above the monster. This was going to hurt, but oh well. He launched off at such a fast speed, he was pretty much a bullet, and he curled up a little so his head didn't smash into the ground, as he shoulder tackled the hell out of the monstrosity. It knocked the wind out of it, and Yujima's shoulder was killing him now, but he rolled off of it, and stood, then spun around with his arm out, and reached low, grabbing the abomination by what felt like a horn, and ripped it off the ground to it's feet. Yujima decided to finish this thing, with a punch he could never pull off just right, though it was overly powerful to use to finish it. He flipped back to gain some distance and began to dash in, as the poor doomed thing turned slowly. Then, about a half second before he was to it, it seemed as though Yujima were flying when his feet left the ground, as he jumped at it, fist cocked back way far. Yujima's fist slammed into the creatures' face, and this was the part he couldn't get... landing after it. He tried to slam his legs into the ground, so he could grind to a stop, but about a half second after the punch connects, he's totally horizontal in the air, so he pretty much crumpled up and landed on his should and flipped over, his back and legs slamming on the ground.

"Ow. Damn. Ugh." He felt like he was going to puke...blood from the creature from the impact of his fist and the creatures face was all over his clothes...

Yea, when he stood up, he did puke, and his legs were weak... he made his way over to Kenji, wobbly and weak, and started to shake him, trying to wake him. Then he looked to the left, on the wall next to him. It was a light switch! He flicked it, and saw that Kenji looked VERY pale. He shook Kenji harder, until he actually did wake up, looking at Yujima as though he were just some crazy figment to come and take him away into the realm of dreams.

"Yujima... you did it? Wow, you look like shit." He gave that same weak smile from before.

"Yea, and you look like a goth. Get up, will ya, we gotta g-" Yujima paused in mid sentence as he looked in the middle of the room.

Laying in the middle of the floor was a small woman, with long black hair, that covered some of her face. Yujima and Kenji cautiously approached her, and Kenji took a knee down beside her, and touched to fingers to her neck...

"She's dead." Kenji stated flatly.

Yujima looked at her, close, closer than he would usually look at someone... she was so beautiful, and quite a petite young woman. Yujima gently ran his hand along her cheek, feeling like he committed the biggest sin in the world, even though he had to do it so he himself and Kenji would not die. He continued to run his fingers along her cheek, noticing that she had grown cold already... what a crime. Then he started to feel warmth, oddly enough. Intense warmth... and her eyes opened back up! They were a lovely ice blue...

"Huh? Wha- I'm normal?" She seemed to be puzzled, herself.

"Wow... you were dead... thank god you're alive... how are you alive?" Yujima felt a lot better now...

"I'll explain..." Her voice was one of those beautiful tones that could make you float...

Back to Bahn's room. Uriko woke up after about an hour, her eyes slowly opening, and quickly closing because of the blinding light through the window... then she turned over, and opened 'em, and saw somebody. She sat up and hovered over the figure, running her hands through the lovely blonde hair the person had...

She whispered to herself as she examined this figure "Wow... what a beautiful girl..."

Yea, she had only looked at Bahn's face... he woke up and looked up at her... "I'm a guy..."

"Oh." she stumbled a little, almost falling on him...

End of Ch. 2

I love this chapter. 'Nuf said. Peace, 'til next one.


	3. Swiped the Floor From Under You

Yes, you know I don't own the Bloody Roar series or characters in any way. I do own my own characters in all ways, though. Yea.

Swiped the Floor From Under You

So we left off, Yujima and Kenji in the dungeon-like room of the lady they just defeated as a huge black beast. She was sitting up now, against the wall speaking with both of the boys about something they certainly wouldn't have known about without her.

"My name is Camilla, and I was a reaper..." she played with her hair as she spoke, kinda nervous about talking about it...

A whisper floated from Yujima's lips... "A reaper...?"

"Yea... one who's form is that of a beast, not defined as an animal at all. Once the transformation comes out once, it never reverses again... until death." She spoke grimly, as if they were all about to be destroyed.

Yujima wanted to cuddle up under her, and make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't do that, and he knew that would be... cheating. Cheating on an idea... a dream, if you will. Maybe it's better to cheat on a dream, though... that is, if this woman, who was older than him, wiser than him, and under a lot more stress than him, would accept him. Maybe he's just being... what's that word... foolish. Or maybe I meant hopeful, you know. Anyway...

Kenji asked in an off-tone curiosity "So, where you always in that monstrous form? Were you born a monster?"

Yujima sighed coolly "How old are you, Camilla?"

Her head whipped around back to Yujima, and she tenderly said "I'm biologically 19... but i'm really 145 years old..."

Kenji muttered a bit "Oh, that's great to tell someone..." which got him a sharp look from Yujima...

"How is that possible...?" Yujima was in blazing wonder...

Camilla had a look of sadness in her eyes, as she said "Every since the first time I hit my zoanthrope form, it's been monstrous, and I could never transform back... thus, I was sold off as a slave, here and there, because no matter how much I fought, I would always be captured... for 145 years this has happened to me... then... I died... and was given another chance at life, as a normal person..."

Yujima would've taken her into his arms, had he not love in his heart for Uriko... he quietly whispered "Wow... come with us, you can get out with us when we save my friend."

Camilla noticed he blushed when he had said that, and then said softly "Alright... let's be on our way..."

So then... yeah. Our heroes set off, in this huge, twisting marble-carved labyrinth of wonder, mystery, danger and faint hope. So many thoughts were floating through the air during this period, and not just from our heroes, either. Uriko was deep in her own mind, as she laid out on the beautifully white-clad bed, looking up as if the answer would just drop on her... why did things like this always happen to her, huh? Why such bad karma! How come she couldn't just be happy with her friends? She sat up, looking for the only person she could speak with at the moment, and that was Bahn. She couldn't find him though, as she gave a silent sigh, and fell back once more...

"Were you looking for me?" the sweet timid voice floated from the open door...

Uriko sat up, saying quietly "Yes... I was... i'm just pondering a few things, that have me wondering..."

Bahn looked like poetry in motion as he stepped over to the bed, his long blonde hair swishing with his steps... wait a sec, is he switchin'? Anyway, he sat beside Uriko, with a light smile on his face, as he was pretty happy now really, now that he had someone to speak with, and all...

"Tell me what's on your mind, Uriko..." He laid his hands in his lap, a slight blush issuing on his face...

Uriko noticed this, then asked softly "I can't have that strong of a presence around you, can I?"

As he gave a slight nod, Uriko gave a soft giggle, and just began on with what she was going to say in the first place... "Well, I wanna know why I always have to be kidnapped... I mean, I know i'm not like everyone else, but all I want is to do is be happy, and be in peace..."

Bahn had a soft, sympathetic look on his beautiful face, as he murmered "Well, I think your unique features make you quite amazing..."

Uriko slumped in the place she sat, sighing "That's the problem... everybody likes how unique I am... and they want to exploit it..."

An idea had popped in Bahn's head, as he jumped up, hair swooshing behind him, like a long blonde cape, or something... Uriko got kinda confused as he ran out of the room, and she just laid back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, then gave a slight jump, as he came back, grabbing her hand, and yanking her out of the room... where were they going? Man, you don't just grab people and NOT tell them where you're goin'! Well, upon this question running through Uriko's head, they slid into a huge, ballroom type room, and there was a piano at the end of the elegant dance hall... 'Why would he bring me here?' was the question that was in Uriko's being right about now... yea, as soon as she was thinking that, Bahn ran down the hall and to the piano stool...

"Madam, a song for you..." his light voice waved through the air like sweet perfume to a connoisseur of fine fragrances...

Uriko nodded, running up to the piano just so she could watch him play... she had never had a song played for her before! How lovely! She watched as he started slow, playing long notes first, a beautiful flowing sensation which captivated her so... she just couldn't turn away... as she gasped, that's when he began to play shorter, yet sweetly romantic notes, as he would momentarily, very quickly, flip his hair out of his face, a smile gracing his face as he saw her smile every time he looked up... he could express himself a bit better though music, yet it never did tell EVERYTHING... now, wanna know what's funny, huh? I'll say it like this... as beautiful as his song is, Yujima, Kenji, and Camilla heard it, which was a direct lead to the ball room, basically. Well, unless you're deaf, but that's a different story, no? Yea. So yes, our heroes followed the awesome melody through the dank, dark catacombs they were pretty much traveling their way through, until they made it to a glorious golden hall, which was, to say the least, pretty damn long...

Yujima's shrill high voice called out "Yo, Kenji, where the hell are we...? This hallway looks like it goes on forever!"

Kenji grumbled in frustration at the long travel they've already been through, and were about to continue "We're in a god chamber hall... and yes, it looks like it goes on forever... at least that sonata is helping us out..."

Yujima raised a brow "Sonata?"

Camilla clasped her hands together as she looked up dreamily "Yea... a sonata... I haven't heard one since so long ago... it's so delightful..."

Our heroes trekked down this long hall, but it would be too long, amazingly long to explain ALL the walking they had to do, so let's get back to the dance hall instead. Something more interesting and important is happening there, you know. You see, the sonata was still going on, but yes, it was stopped, because there was clapping coming from the doorway... which pretty much our heroes all saw down the hall from FAR away. They're lazy, so they just decided to walk that way, you know. So, it was Jexter. Oh yea, he was listening the whole time, but then again, who really couldn't, huh? Bahn's head shot up from the keys, as he stared and his mouth opened slightly, hoping that Jexter wouldn't be too angry with him, and especially not being angry with Uriko... and you all know why, so don't act like you don't, unless you're a complete fool... anyway, you wanna know what happened after that, huh? Well, so do I, so let's all find out together, my darlings... heh heh...

"My my... that's quite some feeling in that song you have there, Bahn... I like it..." Jexter trotted to the piano, which took a bit... but all was silent except for his footsteps on the shining hardwood floor...

"Jexter, I..." Bahn started to speak when he made it to them...

He raised a hand to his young lover, whistling "It's alright... I understand, you are a young man... I gotta keep reminding myself that... tell her what you're tryin' to say, will ya?"

Bahn turned a deep shade of red, as he got up from the piano, in his golden school uniform, and looked into Uriko's eyes, saying "Well, I like you quite a lot, and i'd love to get to know you more, if you allow me..."

Uriko started to think to herself, looking at the floor... what could she say to him... had she ever really thought of anybody romantically... well perhaps... anyway, she said slowly "Well... sure, i'd love to get to know you too..."

Why'd she say it like this, huh? Well, because she didn't know how much longer she'd be there, or if she'd ever get out of there. It was a mystery-ridden situation, really, and who's to say how the outcome would flip, huh? Someone ALWAYS comes and rescues her, but what if this time, nobody comes...? What will she do then? Try to survive in this huge place, a cute, loving boy the only thing separating her from certain doom of which she doesn't even know of what it's to be. She was in it deep and it wasn't her fault... how she just wanted to break down and cry, but she knew she couldn't just crumble like that, especially in front of the one and only boy who was trying to keep her safe, yet nurture her as much as he could, too... I couldn't do it, folks... anyway.

Yes, our heroes arrive on the scene about the time when Jexter started talking, but they were horribly out of breath, because they began running, and yes, they had to get their wind back before yelling some cocky battle line and fighting the powerful force which threatened to say it controlled their fate. Of course, who do you think the first one of them to speak after the silence of Uriko's shaky decision? Yea...

"...'Eh bastard! C'mon and fight! We're taking Uriko out of here!" Oh yea, Yujima, the loudest neon red-haired, cow lick kid you've ever met. Oh yea, his shirt was ripped some, which probably contributed to his anger.

Jexter turned around, a look of displeasure on his face, then his brows rose, as he looked at Camilla... "Who are you, ma'am?"

Tears began to fall from Camilla's eyes, as she screamed at him "I'm the monster you had chained up like your personal plaything!"

Jexter scratched his head, trying to think, then began to laugh out "Ohhh... I remember you, vaguely... never had to feed you, so I didn't really remember you. I only saw your monstrous form when I had gotten you... you're really a beautiful woman? Ain't that somethin'..."

The tears began to flow like rivers, as her voice began to shake "Shut up... if I still had some power, I would destroy you..."

Kenji stepped forward, the cool badass that he is, calling over coolly, as he stuck his hand out "Uriko, come on with us..."

Uriko got a smile on her face, as she began towards them... then Jexter grabbed her braid, saying sarcastically "Oh yea, you can go with them...in another life, perhaps..."

"Dude, that's not freakin' cool..." Yujima growled, as he jumped into the air, and reached into his colorful Hawaiian shirt, pulling out some throwing knives he had stolen, and threw them at Jexter...

Jexter pushed Uriko harshly on the floor, and jumped out of the way, throwing some various knives back, yelling "What the fuck is your problem? You could've killed the package!"

You see, though, really, in his mind, he was thinking 'Damn, those were so accurate... if I hadn't moved...' while he got up, and was about to charge, but he got a kick in the side of the head, from Kenji, which knocked him over, and confused the living hell out of him... 'How could these brats strategize that damn good?' he got up, and now, as Kenji was in his stand, Yujima was right beside him, in a loose stance, as well. Uriko got up too, and stood with Camilla, who knew she wouldn't be too much re-assurance, but that way, Uriko could keep from getting taken away again...

"Young bastards... lets' see what you've got..." Jexter stood, hands balled tightly, as he braced himself...

In a split second,m it seemed, Kenji jetted forward, and threw a roundhouse square at Jexter's ribs, which he took like it was nothing, and then when Kenji noticed that it didn't move him, his leg was in his foe's grasp, and fling him across the room he did, immediately grabbing a punch from Yujima as he flew through the air, being flatly slammed into the ground, face first, his fist being tugged so firmly. Once Kenji was thrown, he rebounded on a wall, transforming as soon as he hit it, and burrowing straight through the marble floor. Oh yea, that's serious burrowing power... anyway, Yujima slid backward by pushing himself in the direction with his arms, and while Jexter was distracted watching him, Kenji blasted out of the floor next to him, and gripped to his back.

"Farewell, foul beast..." Kenji would've said, if it weren't just odd squeaky noises...

He stabbed his claws into Jexter's shoulders, and jumped off quick, as they were sparking for some odd reason, or another. After a few seconds...BOOM! Oh yea, there was an explosion alright. A big ass one, too... But when the dust cleared... it looked like... what the hell? A scorpion! Or at least a scorpion zoanthrope. Oh yea, a golden scorpion, big, bad, and pissed off. Well, to you the truth, you'll get mad with me, but yea... they all up, and ran. Hell, who said they had to beat the guy? They just wanted Uriko! So blast out of there they did, tearing down the hallways, as if they were masters of direction, focus, and escape... though their pursuer, Jexter, was close behind, stabbing and clasping at them, intent to grasp what is his, and claim his prize. As this high speed chase was being conducted down the halls of this exquisite manor, where had Bahn gone? Well, he obviously didn't go far... he was perched on the piano, tears rolling from his eyes, as he stared at the ground. Whether his lover Jexter could see or not, Uriko was gone, no matter how hard he would try... it was inevitable. Uriko was really making him feel so different inside, too. What was he questioning of himself lately...? Well, either way, Bahn was quite right, for our heroes jumped through a window, wove through the gardens, and hopped the fence, narrowly making it away. Well, at least we know they're safe... so watch what happens next chapter, luvs! Peace!

End of Ch. 3

Yes, this chapter tasted like love... what do you guys think? No, seriously, I wanna know what my readers think. Oh, and the next chapter should be quite tasty too... might taste like fancy chicken. I had some of that the other night. So anyway, with kindness in my heart, I say to you all, until I update again, goodnight!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


End file.
